1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conduit supporting bracket for maintaining one or more conduits or other channels in a substantially fixed relation to a supporting structure and, more particularly the invention relates to an easily assembled conduit supporting bracket and method of assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conduit which houses electrical wires or cables is generally supported over the length of its run on a support surface such as an electric pole, a building, or other structure. The conduit is generally supported in a parallel spaced arrangement on the support surface by a clamping device.
One type of clamping device which may be used to hold a plurality of conduits includes a set of conduit receiving blocks which are constructed with conduit seats or grooves on facing surfaces of the blocks to receive and trap the conduits between the two blocks. A first of the two blocks is generally connected to a support surface and includes a plurality of fixed shanks extending away from the support surface between the grooves for attaching the second block. The second block of the clamping device is connected to the first block by inserting the plurality of shanks of the first block through a set of corresponding openings in the second block and tightening a nut on the end of each of the shanks.
One such multiple conduit clamping device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,919. However, this type of conduit clamping device is difficult to use because the user must align each of the conduits within each of the conduit grooves at the same time as the user attempts to insert the shanks of the first block into the openings of the second block and to tighten the second block in place. This type of clamping device also provides only a single length standoff between the conduit and the supporting structure. Further, to install this clamping device on a pole, the user must use two wrenches, one to hold the head of the bolt and one to rotate the nut.